


tripping hazard

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, High Heels, au - kasius&sinara survive the lighthouse, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara regards high heels as death traps. Kasius proves her wrong.





	tripping hazard

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'high heels'

“I’m not putting those on,”Sinara says, looking from the shoes to Kasius in mild horror.

He gives her a quick glance and rolls his eyes before returning his attention to the mirror and his make-up.“High heels are back in fashion, don’t worry. They go perfectly with the outfit.”

“I’m sure they do but I can’t walk in these things,”she replies. How he so blatantly missed her point is beyond her. As if she gives a shit what is or isn’t fashionable.

He doesn’t even turn this time.“They’re wedges, love. They’re very easy to walk in. Maybe try them before making a fuss?”

She doesn’t, scoffing and setting the shoes aside.“Do you want me to break my neck? Because it would have been much easier to just let the Destroyer kill me, you know.”

He doesn’t retaliate, khol pencil dropping from his hand as he crosses the room to cup her face with shaking hands.“Don’t even joke about that.”

“Sorry,”she mumbles, turning her head to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

She keeps forgetting he’s much more upset about her near-death than she is herself. She didn’t end up dying, so she really doesn’t see why he’s making such a fuss about it; she’s glad the healing gels are doing wonders with the mark where the Terran almost impaled her heart because Kasius tears up damn near every time he sees it. Which, given its placement, really means it happens at very inopportune moments.

She kisses him, and it’s indicative of his emotional turmoil that he doesn’t complain that he’ll have to redo his lipstick when most of it ends up on her lips instead.

“How come you don’t have to wear heels?”she asks, eager to change the subject and also finding it rather unfair. His shoes look comfortable.

He sighs dramatically.“Men’s fashion is always so behind. Give it a year or two, it’ll catch up.”

“How about I’ll just wear flats until then, too?”she suggests. And then, in the spirit of compromise,“I’ll even put those bangles on.”

She can hear him coming from a room away since they’ve returned to the capital and he’s updated his wardrobe, the silver and sapphire hoops going halfway to his elbows.

“I thought they made me sound like a windchime?”he says, tone light and teasing.

“They do,”Sinara says.“But they’re not a tripping hazard so I’d take them over the heels any day.”

This prompts another eyeroll.“They are very easy to walk in, I promise.”

“You do it, then,”she challenges, not expecting him to take her up on it. Her size wouldn’t fit him, anyway, and she’s just arguing because she isn’t keen on the embarrassment if she actually should fall.

“Fine.” Kasius shrugs, pulls out his communicator and dials a number.“Hey, Clio. No, I’m almost ready - listen, do you still have huge feet?”

Sinara can hear faint protesting on the other end of the line but Kasius just keeps talking over his friend,“Can you bring me a pair? Highest heels you can find. Perfect, you’re a peach.” More talking from Clio she can’t quite make out.“It’s a Terran fruit - no, it doesn’t - I was saying thanks, Clio. Just get your giant feet over here and stop being a pest.”

He slips his communicator back in his pocket.“I used to wear her heels all the time. You know what was in fashion when I was a teen? Platforms, and only black ones at that. Meanwhile the girls got to go wild with colours and gemstones.”

“How horrible,”Sinara says. When she was a teen, she wore the standard issue uniform every soldier wore and was barely even aware gemstones existed as anything other than the things your family dug out of mines until their lungs gave out.“You poor thing.”

“Yes, quite.” He chooses to ignore the dripping sarcasm and goes to fix his make-up.“You might want to finish getting dressed because Clio won’t be long.”

She follows his advice, the rest of her outfit actually rather lovely if the shoes weren’t a factor: relatively simple, form-fitting pants made to resemble scales and a matching shirt, combined with a light overcoat that looks like woven metal but has to be something else by weight alone.

“You look nice,”Kasius says, gesturing for her to turn so he can pin her hair in place properly.“You’d look nicer with the shoes.”

She makes only a vague sound at the back of her throat in response, and then Clio’s already barging in without bothering to knock, thrusting a pair of shoes at Kasius.“There you go, twinkle toes. I hope you still have tiny feet or they won’t fit.”

“Thank you,”Kasius says, then mumbling something under his breaths about Clio having massive feet.

Clio drapes herself across the sofa and rather needlessly strikes a pose, once again making it laughably obvious to Sinara just why this woman is Kasius’ best friend.“Why do you need them, anyway?”

“I won’t wear mine,”Sinara says, vaguely gesturing towards her own shoes.“He’s proving me wrong about heels being tripping hazards.”

Clio looks at the discarded shoes and frowns.“What, those things? Those are barely heels. And they’re wedges!”

“As I’ve been telling her,”Kasius says, in that smug tone Sinara vehemently pretends to hate.“There. Easy.”

Sinara watches him strut about in Clio’s heels and she has to admit that he does, indeed, make it look very easy. Not that she doubted him; she knows he takes everything fashion related far too serious. She wasn’t prepared for how good he’d make it look, though.

He stops in front of her, towering over her in a way he usually doesn’t, and she finds herself shifting closer even though that means she has to crane her neck to keep looking at him.

“So, will you at least try your shoes on?”Kasius asks.

She nods, not taking her eyes of him as she addresses Clio.“Do you mind if we borrow those a bit longer?”

“Oh, honey, you can keep them.” Clio laughs and gets up to leave; Sinara is almost embarrassed with how transparent she is being but too preoccupied with tugging Kasius down to her so she can kiss him.

“We’re going to be late,”he reminds her even as he pulls her closer.

Sinara shrugs.“So tell them I tripped and fell. I probably will anyway, now that I’ll wear those silly shoes.”

If they make her look half as lovely as Clio’s shoes make Kasius look, she can understand why he wants her to wear them so much, at least.


End file.
